aceptando sentimientos
by taiori
Summary: one shoy de vegeta y goku


Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me perteneces asi que please no me demanden

Nota: este fics esta basado en la pelicula de la fusion de goku y vegeta, y es de genero shonen ai, asi que si no te gusta el tema, por favor no lo leas

**ACEPTANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Goku:

Un torneo mas en el otro mundo, como siempre, paikuhan sera mi oponente en la final, ambos arriba del ring somos rivales, pero no enemigos, aunque fuera de este seamos algo mas que rivales, amantes, si, solo eso, amantes, porque mi corazon fue ocupado por otra persona, ese soberbio y orgullosos sayayin, vegeta, lamentablemente al morir el fue al infierno, y, aunque yo intente hacer que lo dejaran entrenar conmigo, enma-sama dijo que era imposible, debido a sus malas acciones, y como mis meritos no eran mayor que sus maldades, tampoco lo pudo hacer como un favor personal, se que esta mal que piense en el estando ahora con paikuhan, pero no puedo evitarlo, en el corazon no se manda, algo raro pasa, nuestro entorno esta cambiando, interrumpiendo nuestra pelea, paikuhan decide ir con enma-sama para ver que pasa, pero yo quiero acabar con nuestro combate, el gran kaio-sama me dice que vaya con el y despues terminaremos nuestro combate, yo acepto, esperando que con este favor enma-sama pueda ayudar a vegeta, me acerco a paikuhan y le doy tres golpecitos de manera insinuante, lo que lo sorprende, parece que no puede creer lo que he hecho, toca mi hombro y nos teletransporto a donde se encuentra enma-sama, pero al llegar todo es diferente, enma-sama me pide que lo libere, pikuhan y yo intentamos liberarlo pero nuestra energia es absorbida, subimos al techo y vemos aun extraño sujeto, parece agradable, como un bebe gigante, paikuhan intenta hablar con el, pero esa cosa le da un golpe que lo manda lejos, paikuhan parece molesto, pero a esa cosa no parece importarle, me emociona, quiero pelear con el, paikuhan se niega, ya que el tambien quiere pelear con el, pero gracias a la intromision de enma-sama, el se tiene que quedar a liberarlo, mientras que yo me llevo a esa cosa lejos de ahí, para pelear con el sin interrupciones, a pesar de su apariencia ridicula, es mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, por lo que para vencerlo, tuve que convertirme en super sayayin 3, ese tal, no se como se llame, solo escuche como decia yanenba¿asi se llamara? Bueno, asi lo voy a llamar, despues de todo, ya esta muerto y no le puedo preguntar, los muertos no... ¿qué? No es posible, yanenba a cambiado de forma, su estupida figura cambio por otra de mas respeto, este sujeto es mas fuerte, ni peleando en super sayayin 3 puedo derrotarlo, maldicion, este sujeto me va a matar... bueno, a destruir mi alma... una esfera de energia me a salvado... esa presencia... esa burla... vegeta... si, es el, a pesar de mi situacion, no puedo evitar alegrarme al verlo, pero me preocupa el que pelee con ese monstruo

Vegeta:

Mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo¿el por que? No lo se, puedo sentir la presencia de kakarotto, esta peleando, no se ni como, pero me dirijo a donde el se encuentra llegando a tiempo para salvarlo, algo en mi pecho se presiona, no tolero la idea de que alguien mas lo toque, me burlo de el y me lanzo a pelear, despues de todo, prefiero desaparecer a regresar al infierno, el rostro de kakarotto muestra preocupación por mi, eso me hace sentir bien, pero el no siente lo que yo por el, el cree que amo a bulma, pero no es asi, yo solo siento cariño por ella, se que en el fondo, el tampoco siente nada por la humana que es su esposa, porque prefirio estar muerto a regresar con ella, pero eso no significa que sienta algo por mi, me lanzo a atacar a ese monstruo, pero a pesar de mi fuerza me da una golpiza, para despues lanzarme contra una bolas con espinas, pero antes de caer siento que alguien me atrapa, esos brazos son de el, no se porque me hacen sentir seguro a pesar de la presencia de ese monstruo

Goku:

Vegeta, vegeta, no puedo evitar gritarle al ver la paliza que yaninba le esta dando, hasta que no soporta mas y me lanzo a donde el para atraparlo en su caida, no me gusta sentirlo tan debil, pero solamente asi puedo acercarme tanto a el, lo pongo con cuidado en el suelo, el se siente humillado por recibir mi ayuda, pero eso a mi no me importa, intento convencerlo para hacer la fusion y derrotar a esa bestia..

Vegeta:

No puedo evitar portarme como un orgulloso, asi que me rehuso a realizar la fusion, aunque en el fondo, si quiero formar parte de el, aunque sea solo por unos minutos, aunque sea solo de esta manera...

Prefiero estar muerto a fucionarme contigo- le digo, pero el me recuerda que ya estoy muerto, intento no mostrar expresión alguna, pero delante de el, no puedo evitar mostrarme, decepcionado, resignado y humillado por sus palabras, pero me sigo negando, ese monstruo vuelve a atacar, siento como si cristales se enterraran en mi cuerpo, maldición, maldición, me siento humillado, lagrimas, lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, lagrimas de humillación, lagrimas de dolor...

Goku:

Otro ataque mas, no puedo evitar todos los golpes, asi que caigo rapidamente al suelo, me duele todo el cuerpo... vegeta, rayos, lo busco con la mirada, una desesperación se apodera de mi pecho¿por qué¿Por qué no puedo quitarme este sentimiento? Lo veo, no me doy cuenta de lo que hago hasta que estoy junto a el, lagrimas, veo lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de desesperación, lagrimas de humillación, lo entiendo, tu no quieres fucionarte conmigo, no, tu no quieres estar cerca de mi¿tanto me odias¿A pesar de lo que hemos pasado, aun me odias? Dolor, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, siento como si lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, los cierro fuertemente para no llorar, te veo hundido en tu desesperación, quisiera ayudarte pero tu no me lo permites¿lastima¿Acaso piensas que lo que te he dicho es por lastima? Si vieras tu equivocación, yo nunca te tendria lastima a ti, yo siempre te he tenido cierto respeto y admiración, si, admiro tu fortaleza, tu orgullo, el mismo que te levanta para pelear una y otra vez¿basura? Yo se que no eres ninguna basura, tu tienes esa fuerza digna del principe de los sayayin...

Vegeta:

Kakarotto reconoce que mi orgullo como principe de los sayayin me impide fucionarme con el, el mismo orgullo que no me deja decir esto que siento¿lastima¿Acaso sientes lastima por mi¿El que hasta en el infierno dependa de ti, ha despertado tu lastima por mi? No, yo no quiero tu lastima, tampoco quiero que me trates como una basura, porque no lo soy, basura son esos amigos tuyos, pero yo no... esta bien, acepto hacer la fusion contigo, se que estas palabras te han sorprendido, pero mis razones para fucionarme contigo son diferente a las que tu crees, yo solo lo hago para ver si puedo saber lo que hay en tu corazon, si toda esa preocupación por mi, es por algo mas que amigos, yo necesito saberlo...

Goku:

Sorpresa, sorpresa es lo que senti cuando aceptaste fucionarte conmigo, no sabes cuanto he querido volver a ser uno contigo, aunque solo sea en combate, un nuevo ataque de yaninba, corro hacia a ti, te sujeto fuertemente y me teletransporto para ponernos a salvo, una vez que lo consigo, te explico la forma de hacer la fusion, a lo que tu asientes sumisamente hasta que ves las poses...

Vegeta:

¿Qué no era suficiente humillación el ser derrotado por ese monstruo, como para tener que hacer esos movimientos tan ridículos? Pero no importa, todo sea por saber lo que siente por mi...

Goku:

A tiempo, justo a tiempo se termino la fusion errada, si no, hubieramos desaparecido, vegeta y yo golpeamos al monstruo y nos alejamos, quiero volver a intentar hacer la fusion...

Vegeta:

De no ser por que se acabo la fusion, kakarotto y yo hubieramos desaparecido, kakarotto es un mentiroso, la fusion solo disminuyo nuestros poderes¿o sera que juntos nada funcionaria¿Acaso ni en combate podemos estar juntos¿Mi error¿Por un error mio no funciono la fusion¿Hasta en eso es mejor que yo? Maldicion, tener que volver a hacer esas poses ridiculas no es algo que me agrade, pero no hay otra solucion, ese monstruo no nos permitira hacer la fusion, el muy maldito...

Goku:

Paikuhan, me habia olvidado de el, junto a vegeta el pasa a un tercer plano, no puedo evitar alegrarme ante su ayuda, ya que asi podre fucionarme con vegeta, asi que me alejo aun lugar donde poder realizar la fusion, llamando a vegeta para que me siga...

Vegeta:

¿Paikuhan¿Quién demonios era el¿Por qué kakarotto se puso feliz al verlo¿Por qué ese sujeto le tiene tanta confianza? No puedo evitar mirarlo con desagrado, ese tipo me da mala espina, sigo a kakarotto, le voy a mostrar a ese tipo que el y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, que por eso, solo el y yo podemos fucionarnos...

Increible, nuestros poderes son increibles al fusionarnos, tu corazon me deja ver lo que hay en el, amor, tu me amas igual que yo, eso me hace feliz, asi que dejo que veas lo que hay en el mio...

Goku:

Vegeta me abrio su corazon, el tambien me ama igual que yo, que felicidad, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes...

Vegeta:

Un beso, un beso apasionado es mi despedida para ti, despues me alejo para regresar al infierno, me doy cuenta que me sigues, enma-sama te dio permiso de acompañarme, me despido de ti con un "ni creas que voy a volver a fucionarme contigo" que ni yo me creo, te sonrio de una forma tierna, esta sonrisa es para ti, tal vez algun dia podamos volver a estar juntos, pero si no es asi, por lo menos, el infierno ya no se me hace tan malo como antes...

Goku:

Vegeta me besa de forma apasionada, un beso que contesto con la misma intensidad, mi primer beso contigo, y al parecer el ultimo, ya que es hora de que regreses al infierno, enma-sama me deja acompañarte, te despides de mi con una sonrisa tierna, se que esa sonrisa es solo para mi, y eso me alegra, veo con tristeza como desapareces ante mis ojos, en ese rio de sangre, solo espero que un dia, enma-sama me de el permiso para que entrenes junto a mi para siempre...

Regreso al torneo, paikuhan me espera seriamente, su mirada triste me deja ver que el se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, me da la mano como amigos y me sonrie, acepto su amistad y veo como una lagrima rebelde cae de sus ojos, no digo nada, solo callo en respeto a su dolor, despues de todo, no podiamos seguir engañandonos, el debe continuar con su no-vida sin mi, y yo la no mia, esperando estar algun dia con mi amor...

Autora: taiori


End file.
